Olores del pasado
by Johanne Summer
Summary: "Aquel olor siempre le evocaba sensaciones que Peeta no estaba muy seguro de querer recordar". Oneshot sobre la relación de Peeta con el pan para Nochedeinvierno13 del foro "Días Oscuros".


**Disclaimer:** todo pertenece a Suzanne Collins. Nada es mío salvo la trama.

**Claim: **Peeta.

**Summary:** aquel olor siempre le evocaba sensaciones que Peeta no estaba muy seguro de querer recordar.

**Rating:** K.

**Nota:** este fic se ha escrito en respuesta a la petición de _Nochedeinvierno13_ del foro "Días Oscuros".

* * *

**Olores del pasado**

_(Ooh, that smell._

_The smell of death surrounds you)._

* * *

Peeta se mira las manos, blancas como la nieve, y se las frota creando una gran nube de polvo. Tose y vuelve a repetir esta acción una y otra vez hasta que las manos han perdido todo rastro de harina. Sabe que es un gesto inútil, pues inmediatamente vuelve a sumergir las manos en la blanda y esponjosa masa, llenándose las manos de harina de nuevo.

Sus movimientos son dulces y delicados a la vez que precisos. Envuelve la masa sobre si misma una, otra y otra vez más, alternando las manos en movimientos circulares. Toma un borde de la masa, la dobla, presiona, le da la vuelta. Ahora con la mano izquierda: borde, dobla, presiona, vuelta; mano derecha: borde, dobla, presiona, vuelta...

Peeta sigue trabajando, amasando. Aquel proceso le relajaba enormemente, no sabía porqué. Quizá fuera por la confianza que tenía en sí mismo, por lo mucho que había repetido aquello, por la imposibilidad de hacer algo mal pasara lo que pasase. Eso era tranquilizador, saber que nada va a salir mal por tu culpa. Al contrario, la gente comía gracias a ti, ¿no? Al menos eso era lo que le solía decir su madre.

Comienza a darle forma a la masa y la convierte en pequeñas hogazas de pan, redondas, del tamaño de un plato. Les espolvorea algo más de harina por encima y la coloca sobre una bandeja negra. Introduce la bandeja en el calor del horno y enciende el temporizador del horno: 40 minutos.

Comienza a limpiar y recoger la cocina. Mete los utensilios en el fregadero, abre el grifo y deja que el torrente de agua le caiga por las blanquecinas manos. Nota el agua correr entre sus dedos, se lava la cara y cierra los ojos.

_De repente ya no está en la cocina, si no en la arena, de rodillas junto al río. Vuelve a sentir el dolor punzante de la que en aquel entonces era todavía su pierna y el sabor a sangre en la boca mientras bebía en el río, horas antes de que Katniss acudiera en su ayuda._

Peeta sacude la cabeza y abre los ojos a toda prisa. Otra vez aquella estúpida sensación. Cierra el grifo y se mueve por el resto de la cocina, guardando bandejas, sacando cubiertos y limpiando la encimera. Pasados unos minutos la cocina vuelve a estar limpia y Peeta se acerca al horno a comprobar su interior. El pan comienza a dorarse y un vapor de aire caliente mezclado con un olor suave e intenso. Aquel olor devuelve a Peeta al pasado, a un lugar al que definitivamente no le gustaba volver y al que, sin embargo, se veía forzado a ir muy a menudo.

_Un ambiente gris rodea a Peeta, caras tristes, lágrimas, infelicidad... Todo es diferente y, sin embargo, le resulta tan familiar, tan absurdamente familiar que duele. El olor se hace ahora más intenso y viene acompañado de trazas de hostilidad y rabia pero, sobre todo, de dolor. Peeta ha vuelto al que fue su distrito, el Distrito 12. Ve reflejado en ese olor las caras de desolación de cientos de personas que cada día caminan (se arrastran) por delante del escaparate de la panadería de su familia, mientras él se limita a hornear. Niños sin vida que vagaban por las calles en busca de comida. Padres sin alma que acumulaban decenas de teselas para dar de comer a su familia. Hombres rotos, mujeres calladas. Y él se limitaba a hornear, desde la comodidad de una casa y un comercio en el barrio comercial, mientras la gente de La Veta luchaba cada día por una comida digna con la que confundir al hambre. Y, sin embargo, todo aquello era mejor que nada. Vivir siempre era mejor que morir, que la nada que más tarde envolvió al Distrito 12. Nada, nada, nada..._

—¡Peeta! —le dice Katniss desde el otro lado de la cocina—. Peeta, cariño, ¿me oyes?

Peeta despierta de su ensoñación y vuelve al mundo real. Alza la cabeza y le sonríe.

—Sí, perdona. Dime, mi vida.

—Ha sonado el timbre del horno. ¿No deberías sacar ya el pan?

—Tienes razón, estaba distraído —Peeta abre el horno y saca cuidadosamente la bandeja del pan, colocándola sobre la encimera de la cocina—. Ve a llamar a los niños, antes de que el pan se enfríe. Sabes que adoran soplarle antes de comérselo mientras aún está caliente —le dice a su mujer mientras coloca los bollos de pan en una cesta de mimbre.

Ella frunce el ceño pero inmediatamente deja ver una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, intentando decirle que sabía que hacía unos segundos no estaba allí, que los recuerdos habían vuelto, pero que no pasaba nada, que ahora todo estaba bien. Katniss sale de la habitación camino del jardín, donde los niños llevaban jugando y corriendo toda la mañana.

Peeta sabía que jamás sería capaz de olvidar su pasado ni podría evitar volver a él cada vez que pequeñas cosas, como preparar pan para sus hijos, se lo devolvieran a la mente. Pero estaba agradecido. Cada vez que amasaba recordaba el sufrimiento vivido en la arena. Cada vez que horneaba recordaba el dolor de la gente del Distrito. Siempre asociaría aquel olor, el olor del pan recién horneado, con el de las miles de familias que murieron y desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra junto con el Distrito 12. Y debía hacerlo. Debía seguir recordando. Debía enseñarle a sus hijos lo que el ser humano es capaz de llegar a hacer para que pudieran brindarle un futuro mejor a Panem.

Debemos vivir con nuestro dolor porque es lo que nos hace crecer más fuertes.

* * *

_¿?_


End file.
